Obaachan
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Di depan altar ini, di hadapan para saksi, kami ikrarkan sebuah janji suci kami. Obaachan, dapatkah kau melihatnya di surga sana? Lagi-lagi hints HitsuHina. Review please?


Okee... again and again, ada hitsuhina... =w= Lagi-lagi judul abal, hya ha ha... Okeii... no bacod. Enjoy~! XDD

* * *

~^Obaachan^~

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

.

Source : err... salah satu adegan pas pertarungan Hyourinmaru dan Hitsugaya. Entah episode yang mana. ==" (dengan beberapa *baca : banyak* perubahan dari Mika)

.

Attention please~ HitsuHina, gaje, Don't Like Don't Read...

.

With Peace~

* * *

.

**xxx**

**Rest In Peace**

**Hinamori Umemachi**

**12 March 1924 – 20 June 2002**

**xxx**

.

"Obaachan,"

.

Tegap aku berdiri di depan nisan ini, menggumamkan panggilanku untukmu—obaachan.

Aku pun menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit-langit biru. "Hari ini—"

"Shiro-chan!" gumamanku terhenti saat sebuah panggilan keras menggema di telingaku.

Aku pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati gadis manis bermata hazel, yang tengah dibalut dalam _Wedding Dress_ yang amat manis, membuatnya nampak sangat cantik bak bidadari. Aku pun terpana melihatnya. Tak kusangka, aku tepat dalam memilih calon pengantin.

"Mo-Momo," ucapku terbata-bata. "Kau... cantik sekali."

Wajahnya merona. "A-Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun..." ia tersenyum simpul. "Kau... juga tampan dengan jas hitam itu..." ia terbata dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau sungguh menawan. Aku tak salah memilih rupanya," ujarku jujur, menyebabkan semburat merah Momo semakin menebal.

"Su-Sudahlah, Hitsugaya-kun. Ayo cepat! Pemberkatannya sudah mau dimulai!" ia mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana." ucapku hendak meninggalkan tempat ini—pemakaman ini.

Sedikit aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, menatap dalam-dalam nisan yang terpaku di tanah itu. "Obaachan," gumamku lagi.

Aku terpaku di tempat itu. Entahlah, ada yang seperti menarikku untuk tetap di sini. Padahal seharusnya, aku harus lekas pergi mengingat betapa pentingnya pernikahan ini. Namun sayang, aku terpaku di tempat ini memandangi nisan ini, dan otakku, memutar nostalgia-nostalgia hari itu.

.

* * *

Flashback~

.

Hari-hari yang indah—menurut pengertian banyak orang, namun tidak untukku. Memang hari yang cerah, dimana langitnya biru terang, dan udaranya sejuk—namun bukan hari-hari yang indah bagiku, bila terus terliput dalam kesendirian ini.

Ya. Aku sendiri, dan dibenci.

Ada apa? Apa salahku? Kenapa harus rambut putihku—atau mata _turquoise_ku?

Rambut putih dan mata _turquoise_ ini—bawaan sejak lahir, namun rambut dan mata ini, dibenci.

Aku menyesal harus dilahirkan dengan fisik seperti ini.

Namun, pada siapa aku harus mengaduh dan menimpa kesalahan?—Ibu atau ayah kandung saja aku tak tahu.

"Shiro-chan! Sedang apa sendiri di sana?" namun, aku bersyukur, karena dapat bertemu dengannya, walau kini mungkin kita jarang berjumpa, karena urusan akademi itu.

Saat itu, aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "A-Ah, Momo... sejak kapan kau kembali? Bukankah kau harus ada di akademi?"

"Ah, aku sedang ada waktu luang. Jadi aku ingin menengok kau dan nenek sekali-kali," ia tersenyum riang. "Aku kangen dengan Shiro-chan dan nenek."

"Tch... sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu!"

"Tapi aku suka dengan panggilanmu itu! Ah, sudah ya, Shiro-chan! Aku akan kembali lagi tiap ada waktu luang!" Momo berlari pergi dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Ja nee!"

"Ja nee, _bed wetter_ Momo!" aku ingat akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu, bila kau terus menyerukan nama 'Shiro-chan'mu itu, dan kau akan menggembungkan pipimu setelahnya.

Momo terhenti sejenak, dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku. "Ah! Titip salam untuk obaachan yaa!" dan ia kembali beranjak pergi.

Aku kembali ditinggalkan dalam lingkup sendiri. Ya, aku akan menghela nafas sesudahnya, dan beranjak kembali pada gubukku.

"Tadaima," ucapku memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri nasai," dan obaachan akan menyapaku ramah. "Bagaimana harimu?" lalu ia bertanya demikian.

"Biasa." akan kujawab dengan satu kata, _plus_ titik.

Obaachan yang mulai menua, memalingkan wajahnya menatapku, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hitsugaya? Ada apa? Bila ada masalah, ceritakan saja."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," aku menatap bosan. "Ah! Tadi Momo menengok sebentar, dan menitipkan salam untuk obaachan!"

"Momo datang? Yokatta, sepertinya ia baik-baik saja di sana." nenek menghela nafas. "Shiro mau teh?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." ucapku singkat.

Saat itu, obaachan menatapku cukup lama, memandangiku yang sedang berdiam dan duduk bersila di hadapannya yang sedang duduk bersimpuh. Ia tampak cemas, dan pasti mengkhawatirkanku di balik lubuk hatinya.

"Shiro?" ia memanggilku lembut.

"Ya?"

"Kau tak bermain di luar atau mencari teman?" saat itu juga, sontak tatapan mataku membulat kesal. Namun aku akan mencoba menundukkan kepala dan diam di hadapan nenek, lalu berucap kenyataan palsu.

"Aku... tak butuh teman." aku akan mengatakan hal ini dengan dinginnya.

Obaachan menatapku iba. "Kenapa? Kau masih muda, Shiro. Bergaulah." ujarnya memberi nasehat.

"Tidak. Aku tak butuh teman." namun aku membantah.

Obaachan akan menghela nafas, lalu perlahan akan mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Shiro," aku pun mengangkat kepala. "Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan saja pada obaachan." ia berkata amat lembut.

"Tidak... tidak ada."

Obaachan membuka matanya, dan mulai menatap serius padaku. "Shiro, angkat wajahmu. Perlihatkan wajah kekesalanmu. Tumpahkan semua, Shiro. Tumpahkan semua masalahmu pada obaachan. Menangislah. Menangislah bila kau mau."

Aku akan bergetar saat itu. Bergetar karena haru. Terharu karena masih ada yang menyayangiku, dan peduli padaku. Obaachan kembali mengusap rambut putihku, mencoba menghiburku dan menenangkanku.

Aku semakin tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Obaachan terlalu baik. Ia lain dari siapapun. Meski bukan nenek kandungku—melainkan nenek dari Momo, ia telah kuanggap nenekku.

"Aku..." suaraku terdengar parau. "Hhh..." tak bisa kutahan lagi tangisan ini. Bulir-bulir air mata ini tumpah dengan sendirinya. "Hiks..."

"Jangan tutupi masalahmu, Shiro. Kalau mau menangis, menangislah." ucap lembut obaachan.

"Khh... aku... aku..." saat itu, kata-kataku tercekat. Bagai rasanya ada sebuah penghalang, yang menghalangiku tuk curahkan semua. Ya, semuanya yang sepi dan merana itu.

Suasana hatiku getar untuk sesaat, namun kulanjutkan kata batinku. "... Benci! Kenapa aku harus sendiri? Kenapa tatapan itu begitu dingin padaku? Apa salahku, obaachan?" tangisku membludak. Kucurahkan semua ungkapan batinku. Obaachan terdiam di sana, menatap iba padaku dan prihatin.

"Toushiro..."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Tangisku terus mengalir. Sedikit demi sedikit kuusap air mataku, menegarkan kembali diriku yang cengeng ini.

"Maaf,"

Batin ini pedih. Pedih karena sendiri. Kuseka air mataku. Tetap menundukkan kepala.

Namun belaian itu begitu halus. Halus bak sebuah kain sutra. Belaian kasih sayang ini mengusap-usap rambutku. Membuat hangat dan nyaman.

"Obaachan... arigatou..."

Baachan akan tersenyum halus. Meskipun tanpa sebuah kosakata, aku mengerti akan yang ia ingin ucapkan.

"Aku ada di sini."

3 kata singkat yang ingin kau ucapkan itu. Bukankah begitu, baachan? Aku tahu usiamu yang rentan. Kau ingin memperingatkanku bila aku tak sendiri.

Sekali lagi, arigatou.

Senyum akan terpampang di bibirku saat belaian itu terusap lagi. Aku takkan menangis lagi, baachan.

\(^0^)/

* * *

Aku tak sendiri. Aku tahu itu. Obaachan bersamaku, dan Momo senantiasa mendukungku dari jauh.

Sebuah lipatan kertas usang diberikan padaku. Ah, itu sepucuk daftar belanja.

"Ja nee, obaachan."

Aku berlalu pergi. Pergi ke sebuah keramaian, tempat menyesakkan. Ya, apalagi selain tempat itu?—Pasar yang ricuh.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Domo!"

Ucap-ucap rutinitas pasar. Seperti biasa, penjualnya pun mukanya berseri-seri, mempromosikan stannya agar dikunjungi dan laku sudah.

Penjual dengan wajah senyum itu—ah, tidak lagi—kini wajahnya muram ketika kehadiranku bergantian dengan pelanggannya baru saja.

Matanya tajam. Tajam sekali menatapku.

Lagi-lagi, tatapan itu. Tatapan yang paling kubenci.

Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa salahku? Baru saja melihat dan bertemu dengannya, namun tatapan itu—tatapan tajam.

Oh, tidak. Aku tak sanggup dengan tatapan itu. Itu tatapan kesal.

Apa lagi kali ini? Mata _turquoise_ku?—Rambut putihku?

"Err... aku ingin membeli ini..." ucapku sembari menyerahkan daftar belanja.

Set!

Penjual itu menarik secarik kertas ini kasar. Tanpa basa basi, langsung ditarik dan direbutnya secarik kertas ini.

Ya ampun, tuan. Ini hanya secarik kertas. Apa sebegitu kesalnya dia padaku pada pandangan pertama?

"Ini!" bentaknya seraya menyerahkan semua pesanan.

"Err... arigatou." dan aku, dengan polosnya masih bisa mengucapkan 'Arigatou'.

"Ya! Cepat pulang sana!"

BUAGH!

"Akh—hei!"

Itu bukan suara pukulan atau hempasan. Bukan sama sekali. Bukan berasal dari penjual itu, ataupun dari diriku. Melainkan dari... perempuan berda-dada besar?

Dan sialnya! Itu adalah suara dadanya!—Maksudku suara dadanya yang menimpaku! Sialan!

"Oii penjual sialan! Apa kau tak kasihan dengan muka memelas anak ini?" ujar si perempuan berdada besar itu—membelaku?

"Ah, ya, ya! Arigatou gozaimasu dik! Datang lagi yaa!" ucap riang penjual itu seketika. Terlihat jelas perubahan raut wajahnya itu berkat—err... pasti dada wanita ini!

Aku pun berlalu pergi dari kericuhan itu. Sempat tadi, kuucapkan sedikit terima kasih kepada wanita berdada besar itu—yang sempat kuketahui bernama Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Tadaima, obaachan." ucapku memberi tahu bila aku telah pulang.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Tadaima," kembali kuulang sepatah kata itu, dengan nada dan volume suara yang agak meninggi.

"Obaachan?"

Aku mulai tersentak heran. Tak biasanya tak ada jawaban 'okaeri nasai'. Kerutan alis pun nampak.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mengitari ruangan tamu. Yahh... ruangan yang cukup kecil. Rasanya, sungguh bodoh aku mengitari ruangan kecil ini.

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini, ke tempat dimana obaachan biasa duduk dan meminum tehnya.

"Obaa—"

Kata-kataku tercekat seketika. Aku tak percaya. Tak percaya akan sesuatu yang kulihat.

Obaachan terbaring lemas di dinginnya tanah—tak berdaya.

Aku bergetar lagi.

Bergetar karena takut.

"Obaa—chan?" aku menggigit bibirku.

Langsung aku berlari menghampiri wanita tua itu. Menghampiri tubuh lemah dan rentannya.

Kuraba hawa tubuhnya. Ini... panas! Panas yang luar biasa! Ya ampun, baachan! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sepeninggalku?

Langsung saja, dengan gesit, kugotong tubuhnya, ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Dengan akurat dan gesit, baachan berhasil kurebahkan di ranjangnya.

Aku kembali berlari.

Berlari dengan kilat mencari sumber air matang. Dan ketika telah kudapat, tanpa basa-basi pun langsung kutuang dalam cangkir tehnya.

Aku kembali pada kamarnya, tempat obaachan berbaring.

Obaachan telah terbangun. Matanya terbuka lemah. Ia memandangku yang tergesa-gesa dan memandangiku heran.

"Obaachan! Jangan bergerak dulu!" perintahku.

Ia tak merespon cukup bagus. Ia tetap memandangiku.

"Toushiro..." gumamnya lemah.

Tanpa perintah apapun, kakiku melayang begitu saja mendekat ke arah obaachan. Cangkir berisikan air ini segera kuserahkan pada tangan lemahnya. Kali ini ia menurut, dan meneguk air.

"Baachan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Wanita renta itu telah meminum cangkirnya. Ia paksakan sebuah senyum.

"Sudah lumayan enak. Arigatou, Toushiro." katanya.

Aku menghela nafas bersyukur,"Yokatta,"

Aku masih berdecak lemas. Terduduk di tanah dingin ini. Menatap baachan yang telah agak lebih lega.

"Baachan. Aku akan menghubungi Momo."

"Err... tidak usah." bantahnya tetap dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa? Momo harus tahu bahwa baachannya sa—"

"Aku tidak sakit!" kata-kataku terpotong dengan bantahan baachan. Sedikit aku menoleh bingung padanya. "Jangan beritahu Momo, ya." ucapnya getir. Mungkin ia tidak ingin cucu semata wayangnya khawatir.

"Ehm... baiklah." pada akhirnya kupatuhi kata-katanya.

.

Obaachan beristirahat lelap. Di sini, aku menjaganya. Menjaganya dari segala kemungkinan buruk, ancaman, bahkan sengatan nyamuk sekalipun.

"Toushiro,"

"Ya?"

Obaachan menghela nafas. "Kau anak yang kuat," Sebelah alisku terangkat. Bingung akan pernyataannya mengenai diriku. "Jagalah Momo—dengan kekuatanmu itu." ujarnya parau.

Sontak mataku membulat penuh. "A-Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda!" ucapku dengan nada geram.

Obaachan tersenyum bulat. Ia menatapku. Ia tersenyum simpul padaku, membuat heran akan apa yang ia maksud.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Baachan hanya menyuruhmu menjaga Momo."

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Kau bicara seakan-akan hidupmu—khh..." obaachan menatap tajam. Membuat aku menghentikan kalimatku yang terpotong. Ia menghela nafas panjang sesudahnya.

"Pokoknya, Shiro..."

Matanya mulai terkatup. Aku tahu pasti matanya telah berat untuk terbuka, dan sesaat lagi, akan terpejam—untuk selamanya.

"Jagalah Momo..."

"Baachan!"

Aku berdiri menangis pilu. Sesak sungguh, perasaan ini.

Aku tersungkur jatuh. Berat rasanya tubuhku memandangnya. Sesekali kuraba tangan rentanya.

Dingin.

.

Flashback... end~

.

* * *

Dan kini, aku berdiri tegap di depan nisanmu, obaachan.

"Hari ini hari pernikahanku, obaachan." gumamku. "Kutaruh disini, ya."

Kuletakkan kembang di atas nisannya—bentuk penghormatanku pada obaachan. Bunga Momo. Bunga yang indah, bukan begitu, obaachan? Bunga yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan cucu kebanggaanmu itu?

"Shiro-chaaann!"

Ah, aku lupa. Benar-benar lupa akan pemberkatan ini.

Aku menoleh, mendapati Momo yang telah menggembungkan pipinya. Aku berjalan menghampiri mempelai wanita itu, dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Perlahan, kembungan pipi itu hilang dari wajahnya, menjelma menjadi sebuah tatapan lega.

"Sedang... mengunjungi makam baachan?"

"Ya."

Ia tersenyum. "Aku... sangat rindu padanya." gumamnya menengadah langit.

"Begitupun aku, Momo." ujarku ikut memandang awan biru.

Momo menautkan tangannya dengan tanganku. Ia pandangi wajahku dengan senyum orientalnya. Ia turut mengajakku berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo,"

===0===0===

* * *

Dan kini, di depan altar ini, akan kami ikrarkan, sumpah setia cinta kami.

"Bersediakah saudara, Hitsugaya Toushiro, mengasihi dan menghormati istri saudara sepanjang hayat?"

Aku sedikit gugup. Seketika saja, sekujur tubuhku bergetar panas. Sekali-kali terkadang aku membetul-betulkan lagi dasiku yang sudah terpasang rapi.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Syukurlah, aku dapat mantap berbicara demikian. Kini pastur itu menghadap ke arah Momo, dengan alkitab yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Bersediakah saudara, Hinamori Momo, mengasihi dan menghormati suami saudara sepanjang hayat?"

Momo juga nampak bergetar gugup. Terlihat bahwa sekujur wajahnya dipenuhi oleh semburat-semburat merah. Ia merapatkan tangannya dalam dadanya yang bergetar.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

.

Di depan altar ini, di hadapan para saksi, kami ikrarkan sebuah janji suci kami.

Obaachan, dapatkah kau melihatnya di surga sana? Apakah kau tersenyum sembari menggenggam bunga Momo pemberianku?

Ah... tentu kau akan tersenyum. Aku tahu itu.

.

Owari...

.

* * *

Ini... fic saia? OwO Tumben bisa bikin yang lebih kilat... =w= Fic saia yg buat viva fest, yang ditulis duluan blom kelar. Fic ini... yg ditulis blakangan, malah kelar duluan... tumbennyaaa... =="

Yap yap... skali lagi... HitsuHina. Andai mereka beneran nikah kayak gini yaaa... ha ha ha... dan tumben saia masukin neneknyaa. Saia gak tau nama neneknyaa... jadi saia buat2 dehh... hya ha ha...

Okeii minna-san! Review?


End file.
